Magnetic and optical tape media are frequently used for long-term storage of large quantities of data, such as in data backup or archive operations. Typical tape data storage and retrieval methods involve recording or writing data in tracks running length-wise down the tape, as well as retrieving or reading such data tracks from the tape. A multiple stripe head is used to write and/or read many parallel tracks. Magnetic heads may have more than 96 tracks with the ability to jog along the width of a magnetic tape to write and/or read more tracks. Optical tape data storage and retrieval systems using laser heads operate in a similar fashion.
The multiple stripe head designs mentioned above become inefficient as tape length is increased for greater capacity, such as in archive operations, because of the increased time it takes to access the data stored at the end of the tape. While shorter tapes result in quicker access time than longer tapes, shorter tape lengths also result in more limited storage capacity, thereby hindering archive operations where large data quantities are involved. A wide tape to boost capacity requires many more transducers in the head. Data throughput is also a factor of tape width and the number of heads. Limits to multiple stripe head designs include the number of read and write heads and overall tape width.
When data is written to a storage medium it is also desirable to read back the information in order to verify data integrity and correct errors that may have occurred in the recording process. Typical optical recorders (DVD, etc) are not designed to perform this function, as the phase change media is not easily read back using a single laser element.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved tape media data storage system and method. Such a system and method would include a rotary head design, wherein multiple head elements available on a rotating head carriage assembly can be used to verify data as it is recorded. Existing write heads would be utilized in a read mode in order to check data without requiring additional dedicated read heads.